The present invention relates to a retention module for supporting and receiving a CPU, and especially to a retention module adaptable for use with a variety of different types of CPUs.
A retention module is commonly disposed on a mother board to vertically support and receive a CPU. Such a vertical structure promotes an efficient layout of other electrical devices on the mother board.
Two types of CPUs are commonly used in many computer systems. FIG. 1 shows a conventional retention module 77 made of plastic and adapted to support and receive one type of CPU 5. The retention module 77 has a U-shaped structure including a base portion 71 and a pair of support portions 72 formed at opposite ends of the base portion 71. The base portion 71 defines a main slot 74 for snugly receiving an elongate connector 3. Each support portion 72 includes a lateral wall 721 and a pair of retention walls 722 inwardly extending from opposite edges of the lateral wall 721. The lateral wall 721 and the retention walls 722 cooperate to define a lateral slot 75 dimensioned to retain a lateral edge of the CPU 5 thereby preventing the CPU 5 from deflection. An opening 723 is defined in each lateral wall 72. The retention module 77 further includes a pair of standoffs 73 arranged proximate each end of the base portion 71. An aperture 76 is defined through each standoff 73. A rivet 731 extends through the aperture 76 of each standoff 73 thereby securing the retention module 77 to a circuit board (not shown). An ear 52 outwardly projects from each lateral edge of the CPU 5 corresponding to the opening 723 of the support portion 72 for engaging with the opening 723 thereby retaining the CPU 5 in the retention module 77.
FIG. 2 shows another pair of conventional retention mechanisms 6 made of plastic and adapted to support and receive the other type CPU 51. The thickness of the CPU 51 is smaller than the thickness of the CPU 5 thus the retention module 77 shown in FIG. 1 cannot be used with the CPU 51 shown in FIG. 2. Each retention mechanism 6 includes a rear plate 60, a pair of standoffs 63 inwardly extending from a lower edge of the rear plate 60, and a pair of retention portions 61 formed on the rear plate 60 and defining a gap 62 therebetween. A latching post 64 downwardly extends from a bottom surface of each standoff 63 for securing the retention mechanism 6 to a circuit board (not shown). An elongate connector 3 is arranged between the retention mechanisms 6 and adapted to receive the CPU 51. Each standoff 6 is adapted to secure one end of the connector 3 therebetween for securing the connector 3 at a predetermined position on the circuit board. When the CPU 51 is inserted into the connector 3, a lateral edge of the CPU 51 is received in the gap 62 between the retention portions 61 thereby preventing the CPU 51 from deflection. However, the CPU 51 is likely to be pulled out of the connector 3 since the retention mechanisms 6 can not prevent vertical displacement of the CPU 51.
The retention module 77 and the retention mechanism 6 can not be used in place of each other. Thus, different means are required to support different types of CPUs thereby increasing costs. Hence, it is readily apparent that a retention module adapted to support and receive different types of CPUs is desirable.